The Users Challenge
This a fan fic competition where only 12 or 14 users will be choosen to compete, and one ultimate user will be crowd victorious! Each week the contestants will have an assignment that our due within a week or so, which will the determine that weeks challenge winner. The winner of the challenge will not be at risk of eliminations. The winner will then pick one more user to save from eliminations. After the two users are safe, then the voting round will take place, you will vote on who you want to eliminated, instead of who you want to save. The user with the most votes against them will be leaving. Do you have what it takes to be the best user? well now lets see. WARNING IF YOU ARE VOTED OFF PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT OFFENSE, THIS FAN FIC IS NOT MEANT TO HURT ANYONES FEELINGS. Cast The hosts are Joey De Rijk, Eloise Emerson, and Tyler Festa. Contestants Age Wiki Position Result Placing Delilah 16 User Justin 15 User Manuel 17 User Nasia 17 Chat Mod Sam 14 User Shan 16 User Tom 15 User Brandon 15 User OUT 8th place Emmett 13 Chat Mod OUT 9th place Drew 13 User OUT 10th Place Mauricio 14 Sysop QUIT 11th Place Brittany 15 User OUT 12th Place Rules You can only miss 3 assignments after that its a immediate withdraw from the competition No fighting When voting you must not be bias as much as possible, you must choose who you think is a better fit. If you copy an assignment, it will lead to an immediate withdraw as well. All assignments must be turned in within the deadline, not doing so will cause it to count as forfeit, unless you have talk to me about it. No one is allowed to change their assignment after it is already posted! (with an exception of grammar and spelling errors) The winner will be choosen by Eloise or Joey or Tyler. No sabatoging any other contestant's assignment. Progress Episode 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Delilah WIN SAVED IN IN Justin IN IN IN SAVED Manuel IN RISK WIN RISK Nasia IN WIN IN WIN Sam SAVED IN IN IN Shan IN RISK SAVED IN Tom IN IN RISK IN Brandon IN IN IN OUT Emmett IN IN OUT Drew RISK IN OUT Mauricio IN QUIT Brittany OUT Saved 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Andrew Brittany Manuel Emmett Eloise Drew Manuel Tom Manuel Joey Drew Shan Tom Manuel Tyler Drew Shan Tom Manuel IN The contestant recieved a low amount of votes, and therefore was safe from elimination. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge, and therefore was safe from elimination. SAVED The contestant was saved by the winner, and was not at risk of eliminations. RISK The contestant was in the bottom 2 and was not eliminated. OUT The contestant was withdrawn from the competition due to not completely obligations. OUT The contestant was in eliminated. OUT The contestant was withdrawn from the competition for certain reasons. OUIT The contestant withdrew themselves for personal reasons. These color codes below will only be used for the saved section of the chart. OUT The contestant was saved by one judge, but was ultimatly eliminated. OUT The contestant was saved by two judges, but eliminated by deadlock. Assignment Progress Episode 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Brandon LOW IN N/A IN Delilah WIN IN IN IN Justin IN IN IN IN Manuel IN IN WIN LOW Nasia IN WIN IN WIN Sam IN HIGH HIGH IN Shan HIGH FT IN IN Tom N/A LOW IN IN Emmett IN N/A LOW Drew IN IN FT Mauricio IN N/A Brittany FT IN The contestant completed the assignment on time. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge. FT The contestant forfeited the challenge. N/A The contestant was unable to particpate in the challenge. LOW The contestant was cited for needing improvement or lost the challenge. HIGH The contestant did great, but did not win. Week 1 Joey: Hello guys, and welcome to The Users challenge. This competition is to see which one of you has what it takes to be crowned the ultimate user, which will include getting a high position on this wiki. Eloise: Yes are we are excited to announce that Brandon, Delilah, Drew, Emmett, Justin, Manuel, Mauricio, Nasia, Sam, and Shan; have all been accepted into this competition. Two users got lost on the way here and will arrive shortly Tyler: Well now that we got the introduction out of the way, I would like to tell you guys that you wont see me until its time to reveal which two of you got the most votes to be eliminated. Eloise: Each week you guys will complete an assignment, after the assignment Joey, and I will discuss who we thought did the best. We will call tyler to get his opinion as well. Once the winner of the challenge is crowned then he or she may save one other person to be safe from elimination. Joey: The rest of you will be up for elimination, and the public will vote on who they would like to leave the compeition. Tyler will anounce the bottom two, and then Eloise and I will choose one of you to save. If we cant decide who to say. Tyler will take it to deadlock and the contestant with the most votes against them will be leaving. Tyler: So good luck everyone. Your gonna need it. Eloise: Okay now we much discuss the first weeks challenge. Are you guys ready? Joey: Okay so the challenge of the week will be to create your own template on the wiki, without any help from anyone, including others on the wiki. If you cannot than you must for fit and hope the winner saves you from elimination. The template must include your avatar pictures, and the wording must go "This user wants (your name) to win The Users Challenge!" You must also be able to link the template to your page. To get credit you must place them on your page and tell the creator/producer of this fan fic that you have finished. Eloise: You have two days to complete this challenge, as we known alot of you still have jobs and attend school. After the end of the second day, templates must be in. That night voting will be open and everyone can vote to send one contestant home. Joey and Eloise: Good luck everyone Joey: Okay Eloise was unable to join us right now, so me and tyler have decided who the winner of this weeks challenge is. Tyler: First we are going to mention someone that we think needed a bit more improvement. Joey: Brandon, your template wasnt so great, you didnt have a picture you didnt really have color, and there where alot of technical issues with your template. Tyler: So now that we got that over, moving on the two people who we thought did the best this week. Shan your template was incredible, the technical issues were great, and you color scheme was amazing. Joey: Delilah, same as shan, you technical issues were fawless, and your design was amazing, i think it was one of the best i have seen in awhile. Tyler: So the winner of this challenge is....Delilah -As the winner Delilah gets to choose one person to save from elimination. She chooses Sam.- Melissa: Hello everyone im Melissa and im your revealing of bottom 2 host, okay so we know that Delilah, Sam, Mauricio, and Tom are all safe this week. So now lets reveal which users have been saved? for next week. The first user back is.....Shan The next two users safe are Brandon and Nasia The next user safe is Manuel The next user safe is Emmett Okay now we are left with Drew, Brittany, and Justin. The user that is safe and will be moving on the next week is...Justin, which means Drew and Brittany are this weeks bottom 2. Now we need to the judges vote, Tyler we will start with you, which user would you like to save? Tyler: The user that im saving is Drew Melissa: Onto you Andrew Andrew: This is a really diffcult decision but the user im saving is Brittany Melissa: Okay now you Joey Joey: Im going to save Drew Melissa: Okay well thats 2 for Drew and 1 for Brittany. Eloise if you save Drew, then Brittany goes home. If you save Brittany we will go to deadlock and revert back to the public vote. Eloise: I hate to do this but im sorry Brittany, but im saving Drew. Melissa: Okay so Brittany will be leaving us tonight. Please join us next time for the second round of the users challenge. Week 1 Assignment Delilah Drew Emmett Justin Mauricio Manuel Nasia Sam Shan Note: Tom and Brittany didn't compete in this challenge. The template Brandon made was broken. You can view it here. Week 2 Eloise: Hello everyone and welcome to week two!!, last week was crazy with all the template designs. Unfortunatly we had to say goodbye to one of the users, Brittany. Now lets get on to this week shall we.. Joey: We shall, okay so this we thought maybe we should go soft and have you guys each right your own Haiku. Tyler: A Haiku is a short poem consisting of 3 lines. Line one should have only 5 syllables. The second line should have 7, and the last line should have 5. Eloise: Thats not the only announcement. As you may notice one of the contenders isn't here. Mau has decided that he needs time to go due to personal reason. Joey: Thats not all that happens we have also made a new rule. If a contender has forfeited he or she will automatically be placed up for elimination. The second person will be determind by the public and who they want to send home. After the bottom 2 are announced, each one of us will pick one of you to stay. Tyler: If we come to a deadlock, then we will ask the public to vote again, this time voting to save the contender you think is the best fit for the wiki. Eloise: Well goodluck to everyone, and have a great day. I will see you next week to determine the winner of the haiku challenge. Eloise: Welcome back everyone, so your assignment for this week was to write a haiku. Alot you did well, and a couple not so good. Lets get started with the bad. Tom your haiku just wasnt up to par with the others, and it was hard for me to understand.....Lets get on to the people that did the best this week. Sam i really loved your poem and it was just killer. Nasia your poem broke my heart, and i had a tear from just three lines. The winner is obviously Nasia. -Nasia is selected winner, and saves Delilah from elimination. Shan goes straight to the bottom 2- Melissa: Hello everyone and welcome to the reveal stage of the competition. I will now reveal the two users that have been saved by your votes. Justin and Sam you are safe The next two users are Emmett and Brandon The next user safe is...Tom The final user that is safe is.....Drew, Which means that Manuel and Shan are this weeks bottom 2. Okay now i will have to ask the judges which user they would like to safe. Lets start with Eloise, tell me the user you would like to safe. Eloise: Its stupid that i have to pick one you, both of you shouldnt been here, but the user im saving is Manuel Melissa: Now over to you Andrew. Andrew: This is pathetic! this shouldnt be happening, but the user i am saving is Manuel. Melissa: Okay so thats 2 votes for manuel, 0 for Shan. Tyler if you save Manuel, Shan is going home. Tyler: The user im saving is....Shan. Melissa: Okay so that 1 vote for shan and 2 votes for Manuel. Joey if you save Manuel, then Shan is leaving. If you save Shan...We will go to deadlock and have the public vote who they want to save. Joey: This is dumb. I really cant choose....i have made my desicion and the users that im saving is Shan. Melissa: Okay so we are going to deadlock......wait i have just been informed that both users will be returning for round three and there will be no elimination this week. So congratulations Manuel and Shan. Join us on the third round of the users challenge. Week 2 Assignment Brandon The Winter has come Leaves fall down despairingly I watch in silence Delilah Tyler's amazing He's always right by your side Tyler, I love you Justin The Cold of the Sea Blue and gray fit pefectly Shivering my skin Manuel Earth shatters below Clinging to the last of air fallling to? despair Nasia Feeling of remorse As I lay, thoughts transpire Dark nights, scary dreams Sam Crystal white light shines My dark, sad heart weeps inside I look up and cry Drew Growing deep in grass Lilac petals are rising Blowing in the wind Tom Land of nobody It Wasn't discovered yet My eyes enjoy Note: Shan forfeited the challenge, Emmett was unable to do it. Category:Competitions